Taking Care of Senpai
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: When Mikan realized that her beloved Tono-senpai's going to graduate soon, she decided to do whatever he wants. What does he want anyway? ToMiMe :


**Hi there. Hotaruyuzuka's signing in~ sorry for my damn slow update for the new fic. I'm schooler after all and i need to get rid from all my homeworks first (also, my internet was broken before so...yeah, i don't even need to explain it -,-)**

**This time, I made a K+ rated fic because i'm not sure if it's 'safe' enough for every ages in rated T or 'dirty' enough for the Rated M *kicked* xDD**

**Disclaimer : I really do not owned Gakuen Alice© by Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I only owned this fic xDD**

**Pairing : TonoMikaNatsume :)) It's unusual, isn't it?**

**Genre : Hmm... Drama, Romance i think**

**Enjoy~~**

"Senpai! Senpai!" A middle schooler girl runs to catch up with a person she called 'senpai'.

"Yo, Mikan!" He greets her with a big smile.

"That's not the time for it!" She shouted while breathing heavily "I heard that you'll be graduated from here less than a year!"

"Of course it is. I'm the last grader of senior high, right?" He replies calmly.

That girl, Mikan Sakura looks down after it "That'd be no fun if senpai's gone. Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai will also graduated 2 years later." Her senpai, Akira Tonouchi, then rubbed her hair gently. _Her hairs hasn't been in a pony tail anymore since they graduated from elementary thanks to that messed raven haired boy_, he thought.

"Ah, I know!" She suddenly said and turns energic "I'll do whatever senpai wants until your graduation day! You can ask me anything! How's that sound?"

"Even if i asked you for money?" He smirked.

"I-i guess i ca-can ask Ho-hotaru for th-that" Her face became pale. He laughs to see her like that "I'm just kidding! Hahaha... Hmmm... let see.. I don't have anything to ask you now, what about later?"

"Ok!" She replies with a big cheerful smile of her.

"Hhhhh..." She's sighed a lot since the bells ring "What a tough test! Uhh... Jin-jin never change.."

"Yeah, Mikan. Because we're the middle schooler now" Said Anna, the pink haired girl lamely. The truth is, they've already in the second grade of middle school and they'll graduated from it after a year too.

"Huuuaaa! Damn it damn it damn it!" She shouted angrily, almost makes Hotaru turns her baka gun into a ready mode.

"Just shut up, pink panties" Here it is. The boy next to her finally speaks as every students near her go further after that.

Mikan blushes "H-how...Natsume, you're a big pervert!" That guy Natsume only looked at her with his annoying crimson eyes. Calm like his usual personality that turns Mikan into a worse mood.

"Mikan!" Suddenly a voice shouted her name. A happy mood voice she knows very well.

"Tono-senpai!" Her brightest smiles showed since that voice called her. She forgot about the fight with Natsume.

"Huh? Why're you screamed before?"

"Nothin'! I don't want to mess your last time in the acade—"

"Hey, little girl, you wanna run away?" Natsume cuts off her words at once.

"No! You're the one that brings problem in the beginning!" Her mood turns bad again.

"Oh, you want to get a protection from that old man?" He said monotonely. When she wants to replies his words, suddenly Tono hugs her. She blushes shyly in no time.

"To-tono-senpai! What..."

"Yeah, I'll protect her if she wants that. Have a problem with that?" He smirked, turns Natsume into darker mood.

"Senpai!" She's still blushing. Natsume looked him with his pierce look. Oh-ow, he activates his alice, went mad this time i believe.

"Can't you realize? If you use that, you'll only hurts her." Tono said.

"Natsume, stop it! Don't use your alice unnecessarily!" Mikan worries about him so she said that. He turns it off then walks away.

"Is he, ok?" She talked in a low voice but Tono still hears and looks at her.

"Hmmm... I know! I've got something to ask you. How about you stay near me until i graduated?"

"Ok, deal!" She smiles. But her heart still feeling uneasy to Natsume.

Natsume walked silently to the Sakura Tree where he and Mikan usually sit and talk about each other problems—actually Mikan's problem, because Natsume never wanted to talk much.

"Shit!" He punched the tree until his fist's bleeding.

_Why am I get mad? I shouldn't ruin my own reputation because of her! Damn! Damn!_

Then his body fell to sit on the ground.

_Am I that in love with her?_

So that, since that day, even in the day class, after school or weekend at night, they always together. In the end, the gossip finally flies around.

"So Mikan-chan has a date with Tono-senpai?"

"How about Natsume-kun? Does she break up with him?"

"Are they a couple? Really?"

"Dunno, but that sounds like Tono is a pedo—upss.."

Everyone's eyes and ears really want to know the truth from the suspects theirself. Mikan Sakura, Akira Tonouchi or Natsume Hyuuga—err, leave Natsume alone or you'll be burnt down by him, really.

"That's her, Mikan Sakura! Why is she still sitting near him?" A bunch of girls whisper too loud or maybe they do it on purpose so she can hear "What a slut! Huh!" As Natsume hears that, he glares to them so then they run away, scared.

Mikan can only look down to hear that. Natsume's fangirls must be pretty mad at her like they want to kill or eat her alive. Besides, it's only the two of them in the class.

"Uh..mm... Na-natsume?" She tries to start a conversation with him

"Hnng..." He replies as usual, his eyes still stuck on the manga.

"S-sorry to make you get involved to my problem"

"Yeah, idiot"

"...I made your fans..."

"That's none of your bussiness"

"Sorry..." Then they back silent again.

"For goddamn sake, polka... Seeing you being so quite is making me depressed" He said in his mad voice and now looks into her, right in the eyes.

"Sorry again..." She only replies that.

His fist gets tighter "Stop saying that sorry thing! I'm sick of it!" he punches the desk angrily and makes her surprises in disbelieve.

"Na-natsu..."

"Just say to them the real prob—"

"What're you doing to her?" A man's voice heard from the door as he walks toward Mikan "Are you hurt? You looks pale"

"I'm fine, senpai. Really"

"What did he do to you?" As they glare at each other.

"Stop it, senpai! Don't get angry at Natsume!" Tono becomes silent to hear her screamed.

"S-sorry..." She covered her mouth with her hands then runs outside.

"Wait up, Mikan!" Tono follows her as fast as he could. Natsume also runs to her direction.

"You're the one that made her cry" Natsume talks with his sharp mouth.

"But you're the one who bring bad luck to her" He said without look at Natsume then run faster. This boy slows down until stop.

_I forgot..._

_...about the bad luck i've carried._

_I shouldn't go for her. But... why does my body refuse it?_

"Mikan!" Tono shouted. They've been in the southern forest now. Tono still run and finally grab her shoulder gently "I'm sorry"

"It's all because of me! Because i'm with senpai all day, Natsume's fans also get mad"

"So, you don't want to be with me?"

"No! I like senpai! That's why..." Tono's eyes widened in disbelieve. _Calm down. She must say it in the meaning of 'like' as brother._

As they keep silent for a moment, then Tono hugs her "Don't worry about that. Just tell me every thing that bother you and i'll come around to fix it" Mikan hears that then replies his hug.

From the distance, Natsume's watching over them. He watches everything they did then he turned away with the sadness he wants to hide.

Mikan walks to her classroom as usual "I guess i went to early, it's still 7 a.m...Huuf. It sure is cold this morning" she mumbled.

"Cough— cough cough"

_Huh?_ She thinks she heard someone's coughing but her feet keep walking.

"Morning..." Her eyes widened to see Natsume in class. Natsume O-N-L-Y. "Why're you here so early? It's so unusual for pete's sake!"

"Just shut up, polka. That damn snow really sickening me up at the dorm."

"Hee? Isn't that comfortable to be there in this cold weather?"

_The smell of blood from my last mission is the real thing that sickening me there, _he wants to say that but cancel. How come he let her know about his dirty job. "Isn't that a question for you too? And stop giving me your question, that's annoying."

"Sorry sorry. Just don't mind me, i don't have any special excuse myself" She sits then open up her bag "Oh! I remember that it's near your birthday, Natsume. So... whaddaya want from me?" She talks while smiling brightly.

"Nothing from an idiot like you"

"Natsume, stop it!" She yells.

"Stop yelling at me! You're bleeding my—cough cough" His word was cut off. Mikan turns at him at once "Natsume, are you ok?" Seems like she's panic.

"This stupid weather...that's why i hate it" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's way too cold i believe" She replies, surprise him that she can hear him mumbled.

"Here.." She sets her scarf on his neck "It'll warm you for a bit" For a second, he becomes numb. _What is her caring for?_

"I don't need—cough" _Oh, damn_, he thought.

"Don't be so stubborn, Natsume! Just wear it!" She came close to him and tidy it up.

"..." He choose to stay quiet.

A moment later, Mikan feels boring, so she place her chin on the desk

"Oi" He said

"Hnn?" Mikan answers.

"..."

"What, Natsume?"

"Do you really wanna know what i want from you?"

Her face lits up and her eyes turn fast to face him "What? What is it?" She said happily.

He came closer to her and smirked "Can't you realize it? What I'm really wanting from you?"

She blushes "J-just tell me already, Natsume! A-and get away from me!" She pushed him hard.

"..."

"Even he's playing around with me like that sometimes, Tono-senpai is a kind person and we can understand each other! That's why I don't get it a single bit which part of you that can make the fangirls heel over head" All of the sudden she said that which makes Natsume jealous.

"..." He looks at her deeply "You...what's happened between you and Tono?"

"Nothing" She answered calmly "Oh, i'm so damn boring..."

"Just be serious, polka!" He loses his calmness then grabs her shoulders.

"What is this for Natsume?" She said angrily

"Answer me honestly!"

"I'm on that! Can't you believe me?" Natsume looks straight to her, but he's only seeing the honesty on her and he refuses to accept that! There must be something between them!

He gritted his teeth "How many times have you both made out?"

"Make out?" She asked innocently. _What's that mean?, _She thought.

"Don't be stupid! How many times have that bastard kissed you?"

She blushed "N-never! I swear for god sake!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I've only ever kissed with you once!" She screams but in a second she covered her mouth while blushing. "Natsume you idiot!" She's going to run but Natsume grabs her fast.

"I still don't believe you" He said with his monotone heavy voice. Her eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Fine! You want me to tell you everything, huh?" She turns mad "First, Yo-chan kissed my left cheek, Second, Ruka-pyon kissed my right one. Then you kissed my lips on the tree of Christmas Party. I won't count the accident on the dance. That's all, and clear." She pulled her hands fast then turn around to go out.

"Oi! Wait up—"

"Ouch!" She hits someone. "T-tono-s-se—"

"Why did you go earlier?"

"Huh?" She confused

"Oh, i forgot to tell you that i'll pick you up everyday"

"Ah, sorry." She said.

"...and i heard every single thing you're talking about with him including them too" He pointed at his back and she saw all of her classmates.

"D-don't tell me—i-they—"

"So it'll be enough" Tono smirked "Watch us, guys" then he pulled her then their lips finally crashed. In front of everyone. Including the raven haired boy with fire alice that becomes like a statue. Her eyes widened, so did the crimson eyes one.

"How about that, Natsume-kun? Now you should believe her more"

"T-tono-sen-senpai, th-that's..."

He whispers "Calm down, that's just for making him believe you. Trust me."

But the situation turns into something unexpected "JERK!" Natsume screams and jumped toward him and activated his alice, makes Tono in the middle of his fire.

"Natsume, stop it!" She screams in panic.

"Just shut the fuck up!" He glares at her. She can see he loses his mind now. Nothing she can do, except stop it with her own alice.

Without warning, she jumped to Tono. _Natsume's fire, please stop—ugh, my leg._

"Natsume! Stop it! Mikan's got burned by you! I'm serious!" Tono gets panic and the fire gone at once. Natsume stood like a statue, watching Mikan sweating and looks suffer surrounded by everyone. He decides to go away from them.

He arrived at school clinic. He choosed it to rest his heavy mind. But maybe it won't be that easy.

_ I hurt her. I hurt her. What did i do? _He's mind came out with that thought again. The thought from a long time ago that almost be forgotten by him because of her kindness _That's right. If i'm not an alice, i won't hurt anyone. I won't hurt her, mom, dad, Aoi, Ruka, and so many people. I'm the trash itself. I shouldn't be born at first! I must not! _He clutched his hair tightly.

"You should rest well, ok?" Suddenly he heard a voices. The voice he hates the most right now.

"But, i'm fine, really, senpai" His eyes widened.

"Don't say you're fine! Your leg've been burnt by—"

"Don't blame Natsume, ok? He's just...tired i guess" he heard that clearly. His chest hurt.

"Tired? He's angry for god's sake, Mikan! He doesn't have the right for that"

"But, I'm fine with that, Senpai. Now, now, don't worry about me so much! You'll be late to your class"

"Oh! You're right! But, rest well ok, Mikan"

"Yeah" She answered with a cheerful voice. Then he heard the clinic door's closed.

Then the situation became silent. So damn quiet, Natsume thought. But his heartbeats like stop suddenly when he heard her. Sobbing.

"Uh...my leg's hurt..." She mumbled. He still heard her cry.

"What's happened to him? Does Natsume hate me that much? God, please don't let him hurt anymore"

When he hear that, he can't hold his tears anymore. He grabs the bed sheet tight for not making any unnecessary voice.

An hour passed by. He didn't hear anything after that. He believes she's fell asleep. So he got off from the bed to hers. Looking at her that sleep well with marks of the falling tears on her cheek. He rubbed it gently with sadness. How could he be so cruel to her, he thought. His hand moves to her forehead that is hot. He believes she's got a fever. A really high fever.

"Don't...Natsume..." She suddenly said. Her face looked scared even she's still asleep. He keeps his hand away, don't want to awake her "...don't...please don't burn me...that's hurt" He covered his mouth and his eyes widened in disbelieve he stepped farther from her. He really is a nightmare for her.

"Sorry...sorry..." He touches her cheek once again. Without his realizing, she woke up "I won't go near you again. For your happiness, I swear"

"Don't say that..." her hand grabs his uniform, he surprised "I can't...without Natsume"

He tried to hold his tears hard. "Don't say that. I'll only bring you another worse nightmare" He gives back her scarf and smiles "Bye..."

It's already 3 days that Natsume didn't come to school. The same goes to Mikan that's been in the hospital with a high fever. She often passed out because of that, then when she woke up she'll asked about the missing Natsume and then turns sad again. "It's winter after all so it must be hard for her." The doctor said.

"Eat and rest well, Mikan. Don't die because of fever" Hotaru said between the cruely or seriously.

"Thanks, Hotaru" she smiles, but everyone knows there's something missing on it.

"We'll try our best to search for Natsume, Mikan-chan" Narumi-sensei said.

"No need for that, Sensei. He wants to be alone now. Don't search him"

"But, he might can heal you" Tono said.

She shakes her head "No. I'll heal by myself, believe me. Sorry for troubling you, Senpai and... i can't accompany you until the end"

"That's ok Mikan. Just heal yourself first, i'll be much happier by that." Tono smiles in sadness to saw his beloved cheerful junior like that.

A mission to burnt a village was given for him, the infamous black cat, Natsume Hyuuga.

_ I did it without any regret, _he thought.

"Stop it, Natsume! Please!" His eyes widened as he turns fast and saw her cry while looking deeply to him

"Why're you here, Mikan?"

"Stop what you did! You'll only hurt many people and yourself!" Then she hugs him tight "Don't go. Please"

His body feels like a statue. Seems like there's no opportunity for him to answer all when suddenly she clutched his shirt tight and coughing the blood so much. His eyes widened.

"Mikan!" He opens his eyes in shock. He's sweating hardly. _What a nightmare_, he thought.

_Mikan-chan's at the hospital. She's at room 115_

"What?" He surprised. "Whose mind telekinetic is that?" He said in his mind

_Narumi-sensei asked me. I'm just another teacher..._

In a second he runs from his dorm to the hospital.

Silent.

"Uh~ I hate this situation really" She mumbled. Feels annoying herself. Then she feels cold "Oh my god, hospital sure is cold, moreover in this kind of season"

Then her mind change again "Is Natsume ok?" She mumbled then exhales.

All of the sudden, her room opened, she looked at the entrance, scared. But, in a short time her eyes widened.

Someone she knows well is panting, likes he've ran to be there "Natsume?"

He walks fast toward her then hug her tight "Silly! Why're you at the hospital? What kind of illness you—"

"Thank godness, Natsume's fine. Thanks god..." She hugs him back. Relieve.

Natsume can't yell at her anymore to hear her almost crying like that "Of course i'm alright, moron"

"Oh, how can you know i'm at the hospital?" Mikan asked

"You don't need to know that. More importantly, have you drank your medicines?" Suspicious as usual.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Stupid" He take her medicine and a glass of warm water "You don't wanna die because of this stupid fever, right?"

"Ye-yes, sir" She can't despute him and drank it fast.

They talk about so many thing "...Since that day, my body's temperature hasn't been normal. It's way too high, so everyone take me here when suddenly i passed out"

"You passed out?" He shocked. She nodded innocently "How can you be this calm?" He's annoying

"I'm not calm! I'm scared with that 42 Celcius Degrees! Hotaru said i might be dead because of this fever."

"Sleep now. I'll go back to the dorm."

"So you won't stay?" She looked sad. The looked of her that Natsume can't resist "If you ask me to be here, then I'll be"

"N-no! I just don't want to be alone, that's too quiet. But that's ok, I feel much better now. Thanks for visiting me, Natsume."

"Yeah" Then he goes out from that room.

_Time for the mission._

_He smells like blood i believe. What has he done?_

The following day, Natsume came to school like usual. Then he met Tono, his mood turn ugly.

"Mikan's waiting for you." Tono said

"I know"

"Can't she replace you with me?" He said softly but Natsume can still hear it.

"Never. And I definitely won't allow that happen" He replies while walks farther with angriness.

"Welcome back, Mikan-chan. You've healed, right?" greets one of her classmate

"Of course i am! And thanks!" She replies with her brightest smile. They're on the way to school.

"Cough—" She coughed softly. "It's so cold..."

"There's not something that healthy person did" His crimson eyes meet her hazel ones. He looked at her with suspicious on it. Still don't truly believe that she's been alright.

"Uh... just keep silent, Natsume. I don't want to make people worry too much anymore"

"Mikan-chan~~" Tono shouted and raise his hand for Mikan to see.

"Morning, senpai!" She greets him "Huh? Where's your uniform?"

"We don't need to wear that today because we'll have some trip together to the central town" he said and smirked "Wanna come?"

"Heee? That's unfair!"

"It's only for the graduaters. But if you want to, i can bring you" He winks.

She looks thinking about it for a moment "I guess not senpai. My health'll be a burden to you."

"I see... But including the deal we made, you should be with me, right? Right?" He smirked.

"Oh I forgot it!"

"So it's been decided..."

"Stop it right there" Natsume pulled her back "She's still sick" He said and pierced him with his look.

"Natsume! I thought i've told you..." She whispers so no one would hear.

"Quiet, Polka! I'm tired of seeing you like this" He said that without moved his look.

Suddenly, Tono grabs her and pulled her to his chest. Hug her. In front of The Natsume Hyuuga. "She's mine"

"What kind of evidence do you have to say that?" His fist gets tighter, in the ready mode to fight.

"Ok! Stop!" She finally shouted. "I'll come with senpai. And Natsume, you should go to school"

"I..."

"Don't mind me" She whispers softly "I'm fine really. I've just came out from the hospital after all" She winked at him.

"..." He looked at her for a second. _She really is wanting him, huh? _Then turned away "Do whatever you want"

"Wah! Thanks for buying me the pluff puff, senpai!"

"Don't you happy?" He looked at her softly and laugh a bit.

She nodded "I met Sakurano-senpai and Imai-senpai too! I've also bought some! It's just so 'wow'!"

He laughed.

"But...how about my school?"

"Ah, don't worry. I've told Narumi-sensei about it." then she smiled in relieve.

Ever since she came out from the hospital, Natsume can't ever be together with her alone. So he decided to sits under their Sakura Tree. The snow covered the ground. Ruka and all will held some party for him tonight, but who knows Mikan would come.

_White birthday without her. It's just so silent._

"Natsume-kun!" Suddenly the voice he misses so much was heard.

"Why're you here? Go back to the class!"

"Natsume's so cruel! Here!" She give him a present "Happy Birthday! I don't know if it's the first for you today. Seems like you haven't received any present from them." She smiled. Her cheeks looked red, maybe because she feels cold.

"You're still sick, aren't you?"

"...I guess there's no use to hide anything from you, Natsume" She pouted "To be honest, my fever's gone worse again this morning"

"Oii... you gotta be kidding me.."

"But that's fine. It's just 39 degr—"

"39 your ass! I don't care with your testimony. C'mon!" He pulled her "Let's go to the dorm"

"No! I've a promise with Tono-senpai!"

"I said I don't care, Mikan! Now, obey me and moved"

"No!" She screams. "No.. no...no no!—cough"

He place his hand on her forehead "It's bad" He mumbled in panic voice.

"No it's not!" She yelled "I'm fine Natsume! Trust me! I came here to have some look with the snow" then she sits beside him "Can't i do this for a moment? You don't want to share this beautiful scene, do you?"

"..." He finally stops to force her and decided to sit back.

"It's like the fallen pink Sakura Petal has change with the white snow."

"Hnn" He closed his eyes to rest. Her scent that came all through his mind is calming him so much.

Then they're silent while watching that scenery.

He suddenly feels his right shoulder has some weight on it, so he opened his eyes. Watch her sleep peacefully next to him. The snow has been stopped.

He looked at his watch. 3 p.m. He guesses it's fine to bring her to the dorm.

When he decided to carry her. A hand suddenly stops him "Let me take her there." Tono said, ready to carry her with him.

"Don't you dare to touch her in front of me" He gritted his teeth.

"Be with her all day? Kissing her? What's next? Took away her virgin—" His word was cut off by Natsume's slap.

"Don't make me repeat my words" He said in the dark tone.

"Cough..cough" Suddenly Mikan's coughing and woke up.

He turns to her panicly "Hey, Mikan, are you alright? Anything hurt?"

She shook her head "I'm ok."

"Let's go back to the dorm, Mikan" Tono said

She nodded "Ok"

"Why you don't want me to take you there?" Natsume's getting mad.

"I don't say that." She faced him innocently "Wanna come with us?"

He gritted his teeth harder "No thanks" then turned away.

"What a possesive" Tono mumbled

"What, senpai?" Mikan didn't hear him.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go"

He stepped fast in his bad mood. Looks like there's fire that left on his step.

_ What am i doing? _He stopped. _Am I jealous?_

Finally he arrived at the dorm. He thought of something bad. Seems like that bastard's word is echoing inside.

"_Be with her all day? Kissing her? What's next? Took away her virgin—"_

He walks faster toward her room. When he almost there, he looked at them went inside her room.

All of the sudden, Tono pushed her to the bed "S-senpai?"

"You seems sick again. You don't need to go to Natsume's birthday party"

"No! I'll come whatever it takes!"

"Why?"

"Because...Natsume's my partner." She said. It looks like she didn't get what she said herself.

He smirked "Then you shouldn't be sick first. He'll worry."

"You're right. But, how?"

"You can devide it too me" As he placed his hand on her finger spaces.

"I don't know the way..." She said.

"I'll show you" He smirked and licked her neck. Her body stings at once "S-senpai..aaah..." He smirked even more and unbutton her uniform one by one until they heard the door slammed.

The boy on the door widened his eyes to see it. "Damn you!" He's gonna punch him but Mikan is on the way "Move, Mikan."

"Why're you getting mad so easily, Natsume?" She still don't get it but Natsume did.

He pulled her nearer and buttoned back her clothes "What did this jerk say to you?" grabbed her shoulders

"He said he can devide my fever to him. So then..."

"So then you believed him?" She nodded "Listen, Mikan. **There Is No Way A Sickness Can Be Devide To Any Body Else**. He only wants your body. Is that clear?"

She blushed "Wh-what do you mean?"

"He'll fuck you and took your virginity for goddamn sake"

She blushes even more "N-no way! But i need to deal with this fever first and the medicines never work fast"

"Then I'll be the one who do that for you" He pushed her to bed suddenly and kissed her deeply, hot long, wet and messy.

"S—stop it, Natsu—!" She kissed her once again and stopped. When she's dealing with her breathe, he lick her neck "Gah!" She clutched his clothes "U-uh...stop it, Natsume.."

"Why? Why don't you want to do that with me?"

"Be-because... My heart's beating faster when i'm with you. I—'ll hardly breath"

"Ok, stop it, Natsume-kun" Tono pulled her from that boy. "I'll explain the real thing before you did something to her"

"So... first, Mikan's promised that she'd do whatever i want 'til the graduation day. After seeing you both fight, i've gotten an idea to make you guys together. I mean, couple" She blushes to hear that. "So then i made my plan until this and everything's on the plan."

"Kissed her? Hugged her? And almost making love with her isn't that enough?" Natsume said in madness, Tono can see it because his jealousy came through.

"Hug is necessary to make you showed up." Mikan didn't get what her senpai said, but Natsume did.

"So...it's all for us?" Mikan said as Tono nodded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUME!" Suddenly, all of their classmate came up and yelled that

"This is..."

"...What is this for?" Natsume raised one of his eyebrows.

"So, Tono-senpai have explained his plan to us that's why we heard everything from the start. We want to surprise you" Ruka said

"Yep, i've told them about it today. They asked me an idea for your surprise party"

"Except me, i've known it since he was together with the idiot." Hotaru finally spoke up.

"So the ending?" Kokoroyome seems excited.

"They should be a couple! Yeah!" Anna and Nonoko is the same.

"Even I love Natsume-sama, it's fine if he's happy" Sumire and the fangirls are sobbing. Poor them.

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled but they don't care at all. Mikan's still blushing

"You should confess it, Natsume"

"Th-that's..." Mikan couldn't speak properly

"That's not necessary. I've received my gift from her. My wishing gift"

"You mean her lips? Oh, that won't count. You've taken it from her on the Christmas Party when we were elementary." Hotaru said calmly

"..." Natsume choosed to keep silent.

"If Natsume refuses, then Mikan will do it!" Tono cheers

"Whaaaaat? Why me? I'm the girl, right?" Her whole face looks like a tomato now.

"It's my last wish in this academy, Mikan. I want to see you, my beloved junior be happy. Please?" Tono's begging her. Hotaru rolled her eyes as the others sweatdropped.

"O-ok" Mikan gulped "Na-natsume...I—aa"

"Don't say it if you don't want to"

"I..."

"You don't need to obey him. Don't say it if you don't like me"

"That's not it!" She looked at his eyes deeply then exhale to calm down "Natsume, listen,...I..lo—"

"Fine" In a second, Natsume moved toward her and planted his lips on hers "If that's the case, that should be me who say that"

"...Sorry, but i've loved you since elementary." He continues his words and Mikan blushes in no time then they kissed again.

"Mikan, come here!" Tono shout as the white gown girl turned around.

"Wow! Mikan, you sure is pretty!" Tsubasa-senpai commented as Misaki-senpai and others around them agreed.

"Thank you" She's shy "Misaki-senpai's pretty too and you guys are cool."

"Thank godness that we're allowed to wear any clothes we want" Misaki added. She wears a long blue gown that makes her looks mature.

Tono smiled to see his beloved innocent junior. _She never changed, that's why i'm curious _"Let me give you one ki—" Before he could finished his word, a boy grabbed and pulled her "Let's go to the food table" As he glared with his crimson eyes toward him.

"My, my, that boy sure is full of jealousy toward her" Tono giggled and the others nodded for the agreement.

"—tchi"

"Are you ok? Your sickness haven't gotten better since my birthday a few days ago" He worried to hear her sneezed

"It's because of the cold weather, that's all. Don't need to worry too much, you'll get sick by that too, Natsume" She giggled.

Natsume removed his scarf and placed it on her "I've guessed that from you. So wear it and i won't allow you too remove it. I'll take the drink, wait here."

She blushes but finally said "Thanks"

A few minutes later, someone's coming without her noticing "Mikan?" Mikan surprised to hear Tono's voice

"Senpai, what is it?"

"Nothin'. Just walking around" annd he sits beside her "Hey, Mikan?"

"Hnn?" She faced him

"If i said i love you, what would you do?"

"Eh?" She shocked. Her heart beats faster.

"Answer me before he came. If you choose me, you can leave him faster, right?"

"..." She's thinking seriously for minutes then looked him back "Sorry but...I guess i can't accept you, senpai. I do love you but...it seems...different"

He laughed "So you finally get it, don't you?" She blinked innocently. His hand moves to her neck and pull out her necklace "It's clear enough for me just to see this" He said "You wear 2. One for Natsume's stone and the other is for everyone's stone. It's so many, but you didn't bundle his on others. It's the same way of your heart's work" She finally get it.

_ That's right, even though everyone give me the stone with necklace, i still placed it on the same necklace. But when Natsume gave me this, i wear it without removed the necklace._

"Oh, my stone's getting smaller?" They see the eggplant stone "I'll replace it with another one i made. Even I know i can't make one bigger than him. He truly is a superior." He laughed while saw Natsume's red stone that is the biggest on her neck.

After he made a new stone and get rid of the old one, the situation's silent for a moment "Hmm... I guess I'll be going now" He smiles and rubbed her hair. "Don't miss me. Hahaha.. Bye!"

"I'm sure I'll miss you, Senpai!" As she's waving to him from the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Tono smirked and glance to the back of the wall and saw Natsume with 2 glass of coffee on his hand.

"Don't disturb me or you'll die" Look at him with his pierce crimson eyes.

He laughed "Oh, sorry sorry" Then pressed his laugh so he can speak properly when Natsume almost exploded with his behaviour "Seriously, I'm curious on her, you know? If i'm a junior high schooler, i guess i'll go for her." Natsume glared worse.

"Don't be so jealous, Natsume. This plan i made, is just for telling her who she truly loves or she'll get no idea until the end of the world because of your attitude"

"Then what? You know that i won't accept any excuses from a jerk"

"Ok, but can you at least, thank me for getting Mikan with you. Oh~ She's my beloved junior for real~"

Looks like he'll run out of patience in no time. Tono realize that so he walks away. _Finally..._, Natsume thought.

"And the last thing i wanna tell you is..." He grabs a cup of coffee from his hand "...She loves vanilla better than black coffee, Mr, Prince Charming. Go to the cafe with her sometimes" Before Natsume's fire gets him, he ran away as fast as he could.

~F.I.N~

**So, how is it? :)) The drama text I and Tono-senpai wrote *coughing shyly* hehehe. Kidding.**

**Comment me at once, will ya?**

**(Hotaruyuzuka's signing out)**


End file.
